


Rocket Pop

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hot, Licking, Line Art, M/M, Melting, Messy, Object Insertion, Popsicles, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Summer, SpacedogsSummer, Sticky, Summer, fic welcome, popsicle!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would love it very much if anyone wanted to colour this line drawing as part of @hannibalcreative ‘s SpacedogsSummer :D</p>
<p>I couldn’t decide on the best colours/flavours for popsicle!Adam just that he’s melty and sticky and I don’t know where that stick is going!</p>
<p>On my <a href="http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/147157281961/i-would-love-it-very-much-if-anyone-wanted-to">tumblr here</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/147210774836/wiith-my-hands-pangaeastarseed">here are 2 wonderfully coloured versions on tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocket Pop

 

On my t[umblr here](http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/147157281961/i-would-love-it-very-much-if-anyone-wanted-to)

 

Here is [@pangaestarseed](http://pangaeastarseed.tumblr.com/post/147191263061/wiith-my-hands-theseavoices) 's version

 

 

Here is [@wiith-my-hands](http://wiith-my-hands.tumblr.com/tagged/my-edits) version

 

 


End file.
